


The Fox's Heat

by VixenThief



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bara House, Bara Sans, Biting, F/M, Furry, Love Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Monster Heat, Smut, Staxurst, Water Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 06:14:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10825437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VixenThief/pseuds/VixenThief
Summary: This a smut fic written for Staxurst on tumbler for her Lustfell Bara sans nicknamed Honor.





	1. Day 1

Vix knew rather quickly who had her attention the most after visiting the bara house with one of her sisters. The skeleton, Amelia, was a timid thing and doesn’t really act on her desires but that wasn’t the case. She went up to the alpha and bluntly asked If he would have her in his harem. It was a few days and she was very pleased with her decision. She even had a little taste of what he has to offer already.

The fall was rolling in, as well as something else. She curls in on herself in her cabin deep in the woods, whimpering and mewling. A heat. This one arrived earlier than usual. Summer. Summer heats were hell for a furred monster like her. She opens the window but the dry air was hardly a comfort save for the slightly cooler breeze. She sheds her clothes to a simple cropped undershirt and girl boxers.

“Shit…” A pink glow of magic blush covers her cheeks the longer she tries to ignore the ever growing awareness of how slick between her thighs and the feeling of emptiness. She growled, gritting her teeth tightly. Her tail tucks between her legs, providing some kind of pressure to her womanhood.

This wasn't working out. She rubbed herself while being careful with her claws so she doesn’t rip  her shorts open. Pleasure pooled in her core as she continued until a loud knock at the door. She growls and stomps over to the door and swings it open.

“Who the hell-.”

She freezes.

“Oh…. Alpha.”

* * *

 

Honor was taking a stroll around  the town outskirts, smiling at the monsters and humans he recognized. He was passing a park when the winds changed direction and he was suddenly hit my a familiar scent mixed with something even _more_ familiar. One of his recent additions to the Harem, Vix, was going through sub heat.

Instinct took hold immediately and he found himself moving quickly through the forest until he made to a cabin that screamed out that it was her home with her scent being everywhere.  There were moans coming from the open window. He knocked twice with the back of his knuckles.

The door flies open to reveal a very irritated fox, judging my her bared teeth and ruffled fur standing on end. However, once her emerald eyes met with his red ones, her body language made a 180 degrees switch. Her ears dropped and tail tucked itself between her legs in submission. The scent of her heat was musky and strong.

“Oh….. Alpha.” She all but moaned. She covered her muzzle in shock and turned away.

* * *

 

Too hot, too hot. Her mind was foggy. She stepped around the large male and stumbled. He caught her arm in his solid grip. The contact itself made her moan again. “Where are you going my dear? I’ve come to help you.”

“Too hot an’ stuffy in that house. Need to get cool. I hate getting this in the summer.” Honor turner her around and placed one arm against the wall behind her head. She felt a shiver run up her spine as he towered over her. “I’m not look’n so nice r-right now either.” She puts a curled hand against his rib cage in a weak attempt to push him.

“Why worry about clothes when you are to lose them very soon.” As if to prove his point, his free hand lifted to stroked her bare back, stomach, before drifting down beneath her boxers. The two covered fingers pressed at her mound, rubbing the sensitive bud on top a few times. She squeaked and whimpered, her tongue lolling out while she looked down to watch. The coiled in her belly tightens before snapping. White flooded her vision as the heat consuming her subsided by a small margin.

“Nnngh. Alpha…” She sighed out. Vix leaned against him for support. “Still hot. T-there’s a pond not too far…” A grin curved her harem master’s mouth and his eyes brightened. She blinked in confusion but didn’t have the right mind to think too much of it.

Honor lifted her up and carried her cradle style. The constant contact was slowly stoking the embers of her heat back to life but. When they got to the clear pond she expected to be let down but instead he walked into the water with her. This time he did set her down. The water reached mid thigh for her but only below the knees for him. It was some relief.

She ducked into the water before standing back up. She was completely soaked now. In more ways than one. The heat had come back in full force. Her nipples hardened enough to peak out of the white fur and the drenched crop top had become transparent. The fabric clings to her generously sized breasts and her boxers did the same with her ass and mound.

“Beautiful.” Honor purred into her ear and bit the blackened tip. “Ravishing.” He nipped at her neck. She gasped from the sharp jolt of pleasure zipping straight to her nether regions and from the fingers pinching her nipples through the shirt. A moan, whine, squeal, and hiss was drawn out with each twist or pull. One hand drifted to stroke her tail which was especially sensitive.

All this slow build up was getting far too annoying. She growled as she tore the wet clothing off her body. Looking up at him, she fluttered her eyelashes. “Please. I-I need more.” She managed to growl out. Her claws scraped down his ribs as she rubs against his bulge.

“Very well.”

He lifted her up to have her back against him. She wrapped her arm around his neck to hold herself up straight while his left held her left up and to the side, making her dripping womanhood all the more visible. His free hand wrapped around to grab her left breast, squeezing it tight. The vixen trembled in anticipation. “Yes! Please! Please! I need it, I neeeee-AH!” Her begging was rewarded by a girthy, red, and long cock being shoved into her fiery hot entrance.

“I’m going to breed you real good, and you’re going to love every second of it.” She didn’t doubt it. He thrusts up into her roughly, making her mewl out his name.

Vix moaned as he continued a slow pace with every thrust being backed with so much force that it felt like her womb was being punched. “Ngh. Yesh. I want your kits Alpha, breed me pleeease.”

Honor’s pace increased, and she scratched at the back of his skull harshly while her back arched. She could feel every inch of him rubbing against her walls. She grits her teeth to keep from panting. A small adjustment had him brushing the sweet spot inside repeatedly. When she felt his teeth against her shoulder, she all but screamed for him to bite down and cried out when he did.

The painful pleasure caused her walls to tighten around his cock like a vice before she came. Her juices flowed down her legs and onto his member. The gushed reddish tinged cream that joined showed her that he had finished with her. She rubbed her stomach tenderly with a tired smile, happy that he had enjoyed himself too.

Honor slipped out of her and carried her to the closest tree where he sat down and leaned his back against it while she curled up with her head on his lap. Her legs were far too weak to attempt at walking, but that was fine. She was content with just this. A purr rumbled in her throat as she focused on his hand stroking her damp hair between her ears.


	2. Day 2

The next morning she woke in a large bed. The heat was still present but not nearly as scorching as it was. She was snuggled up to a broad ribcage that was cool against her bare back. Her muscles were sore from the activities that took place the day before. But the need to mate was still there. 

She dipped her fingers between her legs and sighed when feeling the slickness already dripping there. Vix rolled onto her back as she pushed in one finger slowly,sighing at the feeling of not being empty. She added a second and third with ease because of the stretch her pussy endured not too long ago. Her fingers pulled back and pushed deeper in, curling up to rub her g-spot.

After pushing hard against it, she came. It was only then that she noticed her Alpha watching. “O-oh gosh. Sorry. I didn’t want to wake you but I-”

“Hush. You don’t have to apologize sweetheart. I understand. I doubt you're satisfied for the day already.” He gets up and moves to hover over her, his legs and arms caging her against the bed. She shivered while rubbing her thighs together. His closeness was enough to make her  squirm with want. 

Honor chuckled when she whined. “Ssh. I got you. Leave everything to me.” He lowered himself to nip at her sensitive ears. Her body goes lax as he makes his way down from a kiss to her cheek, to a bit at her nape, and more all the way to her shoulder. He wasn’t worried about being too gentle this time since he discovered that she liked a little pain in this feral state. She growled when his teeth clamped down on her nipple. 

His ecto-tongue laved at the tenderized nub when she hissed. Vix arched her back, causing her breasts to push closer to his face, when his free hand grabbed the base of her tail. He was able to wrap completely around it as he glided it up to the very end. “Such silky fur. I could run my hands over it for hours.” His attention traveled south, his hands on both of her sides trailing after him until they were gripping her hips.

Realization hit her. “A-are you really g-going to….”

“I’d hate to have this tasty drink go to waste.” He lifted one leg so it was propped on his shoulder and the other followed. Nipping her inner thigh, he gripped her hips again. The deep red tongue lolled out between his teeth. The glow was reflected off his gold canines and his eyes looked so much brighter.

Suddenly the slick ecto muscle dove inside her pussy. She clutched the sheets as she jerked and writhed under the strong grip that held her down. It tongue was so much longer than what she had before! It twisted and wiggled inside and it felt like he was trying to scrape out every last drop. He was flicking at the most sensitive spot every time he drew back for air. 

Moan after moan left her muzzle. Her paws clutched the back of his skull and her claws scrape against the bone. She couldn’t take it anymore! “I- mn nee-ah!” She could hardly manage coherent sentences. Honor sat up, licking his teeth clean. The display made her flush brighter over her cheeks.

“Hm? Speak clearly or else I won’t understand what you want.” 

“Need… I need you inside. Please, please, I beg you, I can’t….” She growls. There might be some shallow gashes in the skull now. She forced to let go when he repositioned himself between her legs and her wrists were pinned above her head by only one of his hands. There was such a difference in their size 

When he pulled down his pants, she gazed at the red member. Was it bigger? It was. Same length but the thickness… oh goodness. She bites her hand as he pressed the thick bulbous head to her entrance. “It’s l-larger than last time.” 

“I’ve been working you up to this so it wouldn’t hurt.” 

She gasps once he pushed the tip inside and arched hen he continued to go in deeper, deeper, and deeper. Her walls stretch from the complete and utter fullness that swelled. She looked down to see that a bump formed where he was embedded inside. Pulling his hips back, he pushed forward fast and hard. She moaned in delight and she struggles against her restraint. Again and again he slammed into her womb. He kissed the side of her muzzle, giving her a chance to lick his teeth, tasting herself faintly.

He growled against her neck and latched into the healed shoulder he bit already. His fangs sink into the skin and the possessive action sent her over the edge with that pain and pleasure combined. Despite that, she wasn’t sated and the fire in her core was still burning hot. 

As if noticing this, his free hand came down to circle her clit. With every thrust he would press on the sensitive nub. He brought her back to the edge of climaxing again but this time she could feel his cock expanding a little more. “Yesss. Alpha.” She wrapped her legs around him the best she could as he thrusted two more times before stilling. The feeling of hot gushing sperm filling her up made her cum for the third time this morning.  Her wrists were released so she rubbed at her swelling stomach. There was so much. 

When he slipped out, he gazed at the oozing pussy. He helped her up as she got off the bed. “I’m going to wash up.” She flinched in surprise when he grabbed her tail to give it a single stroke. Vix huffed a laugh before leaning over to lick his cheek since he was still seated before scampering off to the large bathroom.


End file.
